devil_beater_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Robot Tachikoma
Robot Tachikoma was an OC made by: phatmsguy, flamingtiger313, and CHECHO28. Appearance: As well as an Aether tuxedo (despite not using any element) and an exposed robot arm, the hats he wears are: A two-piece helmet with horns, the second piece covering his mouth, with artificial brown hair, and a small top hat to... top it... off... (KILL ME PLEASE) Behavior: Has free will, so they think on their own, and thus has as many flaws as a human does. (except in durability) Usually friendly, but due to free will, can be pissed off by calling it a toy robot. When they go "slighty" mad with power, will become somewhat evil. Is sometimes blind/stupid like me irl Upgrades: * 1: Increase speed slightly. (15'd: 35 > 40 | 50'd: 40 > 45 | 100'd 45 > 60) * 2: Increase E clone spawn max count. (0'd 3 | 15'd 5 | 50'd 8 | 100'd: As many as you want.) * 3: Increase HP bighugemassiveomegaly. (0'd 500 | 15'd 1000 | 50'd 1250 | 100'd 2k) * 1 Alternative: Decrease F's cooldown. (0'd 2m | 15'd 1m | 50'd 45s | 100'd 10s) * 2 Alternative: increase Q's effect for longer. (0'd 20s | 15'd 40s | 50'd 50s | 100'd 1m) Troll: Anything above 100/100/100: HP set to 1, no walkspeed, and teleported to boss instantly. Moveset: Backstory/Lore: This robot, built by Xor, (non-canonically) made of all of the elements except that rainbow element had given him... Life. He was given free will, thanks to Xor: however, he had not noticed this until he started denying to do chores, and he eventually had to fight his own creation, but what he did not know, is that the robot had installed a cloning compartment in himself when he was not looking, and so he used this cloning compartment for good for so far, once in his 'life'. After beating him, the robot fled the lab, and got himself a nice choice of clothing, for, once again, he had free will, and knew humans would not like anything to NOT be dressed. However, to show he was a robot, he left his arm entirely exposed. How to activate: on sky island, to be not that OP, needs a code to be activated. You need to use another android/robot for it to work, like Rhine. (gotta make it relevant. :P) use an android/robot character. (this can include Tachikoma himself) you will find 3 things in 3 specific acts. in act 1, behind the brick wall, is a robot arm. (yeah it's hard to do, see? I reccommend getting 2 other characters to help you: ichirou, and Lucifer. to teleport you, and ichi so you touch the thingy. ) VS. Xor, touch the 3 doors in a specific order (center, right, left, left) and all doors will be green. Now touch the red neon ovals, (his eyes) at one of the tables. and then, in Vigor Lewis' act, touch a hat under the conveyor/waterfall thingy. (or get to the top of the pillar to find his head, mask and all. if you touch both of these and the other things, you get Tachikoma without having to fight him itself. however, they still have a 10% chance of activating. if you touch everything Fight Chances: if grump and Tachikoma gets activated, grump has 49.5% chance and Tachikoma has 49.5% chance as well: the other 1% is both at once. if the 1% probability happens, you get both grumpo AND Tachikoma after defeat. Dialogue: Grump: same as usual. Rinzaru, when R.T. is chosen: "Robot Tachikoma. Wait, how did that get there?" Robot Tachikoma: "Good luck defeating me, i have an ARMY by my side." Robot Tachikoma, after defeat: "What?! this isn't possible!!! I demand a rematch!!!" Rinzaru: "No. you only had one try, and that's it." Robot Tachikoma: "GUARGH!!!! I'll beat you NEXT time, then!" Grumpo AND Tachikoma: Tachikoma: "Good lu-- *gets bumped into by grump* Hey, mind your manners, i was chosen!" Grump: Look at the wheel, buster. it landed exactly in between, which means we should BOTH fight. Tachikoma: Right: Let's fight, then! Rinzaru (Pissed): "STOP... TALKING... AND... FIGHT..." Boss: * (Sky Island? Yes.) * (Health Scale: 50k-120k) * Passive: 3 random champions are always present, but are very weak. (They have forcefield and HP set to 1.) * 1: Every 2 seconds, throws 3 clone parts at all players consecutively. * 2: Spawns a clone every 1 second. they last for 5 seconds each. * 3: When he gets to half HP, he activates Z and X at the same time. (Z gets activated every 1 minute, and X 2 minutes, the X move lasts 1 minute, Z lasts 10s.) * 4:Activates Q (not controlling a clone) every 30s, lasts 10s. * 5:Upon death, deal 500 DMG to all players alive. Pose: Reference to Riku-Ansem Exclusive List: Codaca (100'd) * Admoons (or Ex-Admins) (100'd) * CHECHO28 & flamingtiger313 (100'd) * Me! (100'd ofc) that buys him in: (100'd) * Any people i respec highly. (75'd) * Any people i respec kind of (50'd) ???: xdag was here I hope it's better organized Also, Luigi's taunt does damage Category:Robot Dood Category:Characters